


Can’t be replaced

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Series: Original poetry! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth, Free Verse, Modern Era, Nonfiction?, Other, Poetry, Written for a Class, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: Well, I haven’t forgotten the world we’ve defaced





	Can’t be replaced

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote back in eighth grade for school, so it’s not my best work. However, it covers a serious issue (pollution and caring for the earth,) so what’s the harm?

Sun setting.

You’re good at forgetting what was once treasured, worshipped. 

Proclaimed as godly, even.

Viola Cryania, laced up and down the streams, vibrant and rich like something straight out of a dream. Only now to be withered away, lost in time.

Do you remember, the summers you used to spend in the rural? Cicadas and crickets would sing their songs. It was peaceful and could’ve lasted forever.

But alas, the toxic gas filled the air.

It’s gone now and it isn’t coming back.

Streams full of water now plagued with oil, while your children play with their toys. 

Unknowing and unaware of the world being destroyed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The thing at the beginning about worship references Natives who’d worship different kind of planet and animals and treat the earth well, knowing that they relied on it. Basically the opposite of how we take it all for granted now.  
> Viola Cryania, (the cry pansy,) was a French flower that went extinct back in the 1800s. That should explain that metaphor on a bit of a literal scale (though it represents a larger spectrum.)  
> Also, the thing about the summers and meadows references a childhood memory of when I visited my grandparents during the summers. There was this huge meadow I really liked and spent a lot of my time messing around in as a kid, but later it was cut down and organized into a cornfield. The corn didn’t do very well though, since the soil wasn’t used to those kinds of plants. Didn’t mean to get this personal but oh well.  
> Toxic gas refers to pesticides. That’s self explanatory but maybe it isn’t.


End file.
